Not Quite The Textbook Definition of Voyeurism
by disapprovalApparent
Summary: Basically, Brittany and Santana have 'sex' under a bed while Mike and Quinn get it on topside. No hetero details.


**Pairing: **Santana/Brittany; M  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FOREVER NC-17.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Porn. Prompt from the Glee Kink Meme  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: girl-girl sex under a bed with slight heterosexual tinge.**  
>Spoilers:<strong> lolno  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>3000

**Author's Note;; **Mostly from Santana's point of view, because I'm like how do you heterosexual? lol. This is the first time I've ever done this, so feedback is greatly appreciated! I totally blushed the whole way through. I should probably stick with PG stuff.

Also I know there are typos, but I'm exhausted and editing now is beyond me. Edit tomorrow!

* * *

><p>Whenever Santana tugged cajolingly (read: insistently) at Brittany's hand while shooting her smouldering stares during a party, she usually had more than PG-13 thoughts in mind. After all, it was a tradition of theirs to get a little (okay, a lot) buzzed at a party, maybe do a few bodyshots off each other to fuel a couple dozen wetdreams, then sneak away to an available room (bedroom or restroom, didn't really matter) to do R-rated things to each other.<p>

Tonight should have been no different. However, Brittany had changed the script, blindsiding Santana completely. Not that it was bad. Just, she was a little (a lot) tipsy and wanted to get her mack on, but for some reason she and Britt didn't seem to be on the same page?

They'd fumbled past a couple of occupied rooms- Finn and Rachel were in one, trading chaste, child-friendly kisses, which, ew, and Puck and Lauren were in the other. Santana wished then that there really was such a thing as brain bleach, because that had been a _horrible_ sight. But, finally, they had found an empty room (it seemed to be the master bedroom, _score_) and Santana hadn't wasted any time in pushing Brittany down onto the bed without once separating their lips. Santana just was a boss like that.

However, they hadn't gotten very far when-

"San..." A pale hand snagged a tan wrist, stopping Santana from tugging Brittany's shirt up and off to uncover an abdomen she was sure had been sculpted by the gods. Pressing a kiss to it, she smiled when the muscles tightened and quivered under her lips. Suitably encouraged, Santana placed a small lick on the area just above Brittany's navel, trailing her tongue up slowly till she reached the front clasp of Brittany's green and pink (good god, it reminded her of a watermelon. Santana made a note to burn it later) bra.

She had just been silently congratulating herself on doing a good job of distracting Brittany when the blonde girl sat up, dislodging Santana from where she was straddling Brittany's upper thighs. It was only due to Brittany grabbing Santana by the waist to steady her that kept the shorter girl from falling backwards (and possibly off the bed entirely).

"San," Brittany said again, and Santana sighed, mournfully giving up on the sexytimes for now. When Brittany got into one of her serious talking moods (like now, she could tell by the serious blue gaze being levelled on her), it was hard to dissuade her completely. Brittany never forgot, even when Santana managed to distract her for a while. She would just bring it up again later.

"Yeah, Britt?" While waiting for Brittany to collect her thoughts, Santana wound her arms around Brittany, placing an idle kiss on the curve between her neck and shoulder. Playfully, she scraped her teeth lightly along Brittany's collarbone, but a complaining whine stopped her in her tracks. Santana sighed again.

"You know a few weeks ago, when you said that if I agreed to be your not-secret girlfriend in Glee but a secret girlfriend when not in Glee, you'd buy Lord Tubbington some Gouda and training wheels for Charity's bicycle and also to do a many duets with me as I want? 'cuz you're still scared but it's because you don't want your parents to kick you out like Quinn's? I understand now; Quinn was so sad and lonely. But remember, you promised?" Brittany rambled, seemingly nervous by the way she kept biting her lower lip. Santana wanted to be the one biting it. The faster they finished this conversation, the faster that could happen.

"I remember."

"Okay. Remember I said yes?"

Santana was vaguely amused. "I remember."

Taking a deep breath, Brittany blurted, "Will you do a duet with me?"

"What, now?"

"No, like when school starts again." Brittany twisted her fingers around each other, refusing to meet Santana's eyes. "During Glee."

Smiling slightly, Santana touched her forehead to Brittany's. "Yes," She murmured, "I will do a duet with you when Glee starts again. You can choose the song, even."

"Really?" Brittany looked up, her expression morphing to one that looked like a cross between delight and suspicion. Basically, she looked constipated. "Even 'Come To My Window'?"

Santana winced, remembering the first time Brittany had suggested that song. "Even that," She agreed. "But for now, can we get our sexy lady kisses on again?"

Brittany nodded obligingly, pulling Santana closer, wasting no time in running her tongue along Santana's lips. Santana sighed, contentedly this time, happily parting her mouth in invitation and stroking her tongue against now-perfect teeth. Then, to Brittany's surprise, she pulled back and cupped Brittany's cheek in a warm palm.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Dark brown eyes were starting to glitter- To Brittany's dismay, she recognized signs of Santana starting to cry. Damn alcohol.

"I do! I do know that, and I love you more." She reassured, peppering light kisses over Santana's eyelids and the tip of her nose. "I never stopped loving you."

"Yeah?" Santana sniffled, though, to Brittany's relief, she seemed to be regaining control over her emotions.

"Yeah, definitely." She made to kiss Santana again, but the sound of someone crashing into the closed door leading to the room they were in had her jerking up and off the bed. Santana didn't seem to hear it and instead just lay on the comforter, wiping away what remained of her tears.

The door was rattling as the person outside seemed to be trying to find the handle- _"Hurry up and open the door, I need-"_- and she didn't hear any more because she was too busy dragging Santana off the bed and encouraging her to crawl under it.

"What're you doing? Britt? Britt! Ew! Why am I under a-" Whatever else she was trying to say was muffled when Brittany wiggled in after her and clapped a hand to her mouth. Thankfully, even under the bed seemed quite clean. This was, in no way, a regular teenager's room.

_"Finally!"_The door was thrown open, and then slammed shut and locked. From their position, all the two could see were a pair of converse sneakers and dark jeans, and flats attached to bare legs. Trading a wide-eyed glance with Santana, Brittany moved as close to the other girl as she could, her hand still covering Santana's mouth.

Then, Santana licked her hand.

_"San!"_Brittany hissed, pulling her hand away, "Did you really just lick me?" Santana grinned winsomely.

The feet stopped, and a guy's voice made it to their ears, _"No?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_The girl asked, confused.

_"I thought- No, nothing. It's nothing."_Then the flats went flying and disappeared from sight, before reappearing with two little thumps on the other side of the room. Then the converse dropped just a few inches in front of Santana's face, and her expression contorted into one of disgust as she swatted it away. Lucky (or unluckily) for them, the two on the bed were a little two preoccupied to notice. A few moments passed, then:

_"Michael Chang Hai Jian, take off your shirt."_

Eyes widening further, Santana and Brittany looked to each other, mouthing, _"Quinn?"_

Oh, dear god.

Whenever Brittany looked at her with those big blue eyes full of panic, Santana always thought of donning her shining armour and going to slay the dragon. But this time, she was just...frozen. If they had heard right (and they better have), that had been _Quinn's_ voice. With _Mike Chang_. She had asked him to _take off his shirt_. Granted, the boy had some lovely abs (both Brittany and Santana knew this in a been there, tapped that kind of way), but Santana highly doubted Quinn merely wanted to look at them from a scientific point of view. More likely than not, she wanted to lick them. And if the two up there started any hanky panky, things were going to get _awkward_.

_"Have I ever told you how much I like your abs? And your arms? And your dancing?"_ Quinn murmured. Santana rolled her eyes, and Brittany barely held in a giggle. By the way Quinn's voice was slurring, the girl was _wasted_. If Santana hadn't known that Quinn was now on the pill (courtesy of Judy), she would have _tsk'd_and wondered if Quinn would ever learn her lesson. Though, she had to admit, Mike Chang would have been a much better choice than Noah Puckerman. Or even Finn Hudson.

It must be the Asian thing.

_"Yes,"_ Mike rumbled- whenever he was turned on, both Britt and San could verify the fact-, his voice dropped even lower. Brittany had once compared him to a tiger, and the boy had been pleased. "_But your abs are nicer."_

Aww. If she wasn't stuck under the bed, Santana would have fluttered her hand onto her chest before pretending to throw up. However, she _was_stuck under there, and judging by the hoddie that just dropped off the side of the bed, they were going to be down there for some time yet. She was going to blame this on Brittany for the rest of their lives.

There was a pause as items of clothing began flopping onto the floor around them- a shirt, a jacket, _socks_, a dress and a plain black bra (Santana poked Brittany's arm and pointed to it, grinning widely. Brittany smacked her gently)-, then a volley of '_oh'_s and _'oh my god__'_s and _'Mike!'_s started up. There were a few _'yes's _and _'right there'_s thrown into the mix, and Santana traded a glance with Brittany. She hadn't expected Quinn to be quite that...vocal.

Though she had to admit, it was kinda hot. Brittany must have thought so too, for the blonde was biting her lip (_yet again!_) and shifting from side to side. She couldn't help it- A turned on Brittany was like a flashing neon sign at a bar. It just had to happen.

Plus, she wasn't going to be cheated out of the opportunity to bite Britt's lip this time.

As best she could, Santana inched closer to Brittany and flipped onto her side. It didn't quite work for the bottom of the bed wasn't quite that high enough, and her shoulder bashed into it.

_"Ow!_" Santana winced, "Motherfucker!"

Brittany jerked, bumping the top of her head as she looked at Santana in worry. The shorter girl shook her head, mouthing a _'sorry', _before beckoning her nearer. Curious, Brittany leaned forward as best she could, her eyebrows springing up when Santana reached a hand behind her head and pulled her in to press their mouths together. No time was wasted before Santana was sliding her other hand into Brittany's shorts, pulling back a little in surprise at the abundance of wetness she found there. Yes, she had known Brittany was getting turned on, but not..._this_turned on.

"Dirty girl," She whispered to Brittany, who whimpered softly. Their words and noises were masked by Quinn and Mike, the latter of which who, by the sound of it, had just given Quinn a damn good orgasm. Santana mentally gave him points, because Quinn was _still_panting prettily (Quinn did everything prettily, Santana had long since given up trying to understand it).

Her fingers glided through Brittany's folds, exploratory even though she knew every inch of it by heart (_and tongue and fingers and taste and touch)_, skipping over her clit to dip slightly _in_to Brittany. she wished she could replace her hand with her mouth, but that wasn't really possible right now. However, she made a note to definitely put it on her to-do list for later.

"Is listening to Quinn and Mike turning you on?" Santana murmured rhetorically, "Are you this wet just from _listening_ to them?" One finger pressed with more pressure, sliding home easily as Brittany's legs fell open wider. She wasn't being fair, because the sounds the two above them were making- Quinn was giving off soft _'oh, oh, oh'_s and Mike was muttering something they couldn't quite make out- were actually quite hot. Even Santana was affected- She could feel damp stickiness in her underwear and that familiar coiling in her belly.

Though that could be credited to Brittany's look of intense concentration as Santana continued to talk while stroking her gently.

Leaning forward, Santana placed a series of light kisses from Brittany's lips along her jawline up to tease her ear. Her tongue swirled and she pulled Brittany's earlobe into her mouth and sucked gently, nudging the spot behind her ear that made the blonde melt. "After they're gone," She breathed, "I'm going to tie you to that bed with this-" She pulled her hand out of Brittany's shorts, eliciting a groan of protest, to tug at the sky blue bandana holding blonde hair back (she wasn't sure if she actually could accomplish Brittany down with just that, but she was damn well going to _try_), "- and go down on you till you _scream_."

Making her way back down to Brittany's lips, Santana took them in a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongue and soft, breathy whimpers on Brittany's end. The blonde couldn't help it, she groped around for Santana's hand and pushed it back down into her shorts, insistingly trying to work Santana's fingers back into her.

Grinning, Santana broke the kiss, leaning back and shaking her head. "Nuh-uh. It's your fault we're stuck down here, so we're going by _my_pace. Just chill out, and listen to some Mike and Quinn."

_"Santana,_" Brittany pleaded, eyes big and blue, "_Please_."

Santana shook her head again. "But Britt, I want to talk about _feelings_."

Brittany whimpered. At the worst of times, Santana was_ pure evil_.

Feeling a little sorry, Santana shuffled closer and used her ring and pointer finger to spread Brittany apart, her middle finger running up and down gently, once in a while dipping in before pulling out and circling her woefully ignored clit. She swore she could feel Brittany _throbbing_under her touch, the blonde trying her hardest to spread her legs even wider.

"Do you know how I feel," Santana began conversationally, "Whenever I've got you under me? Or whenever your legs are over my shoulders and your thighs clench as you're working towards your orgasm? Then when you _do_come, you pull my hair-" Brittany made an apologetic noise, her hips moving, "- and smother me slightly. But you know what? I don't care, because I love it when you do that. I love that little noise you make when I keep going, how you'd try to push me away. I don't think you actually want me to go, though, because you have never gotten me to stop before, have you?"

Brittany worked her throat, mouth opening and closing. "San," She begged, bucking forward. "More, please please _please_."

Santana pulled Brittany as close as they could get, trying to get every inch of their bodies pressed together. Goddamn bed.

"Well, my lady asked so nicely." Nudging Brittany's legs even further apart and wiggling so that Brittany's upper body was draped on hers (it meant that the blonde was wedged between Santana and the bottom of the bed, but not painfully), Santana adjusted her hand and slid two fingers in, pumping as hard and fast as she could, muffling Brittany's moans with her mouth.

Not that it would have mattered, since Quinn was giving off her own (rather animalistic and definitely very _enthusiastic_) noises. Really, if Mike Chang was all that Quinn's sounds made him out to be, he must have improved in leaps and bounds in the last couple of years since Santana had fucked him.

_"Oh_," Ordinarily Santana would call this repetitive, but it was still way hot, "_Oh my god! Oh god! Mike!"_

Twisting her hand, Santana managed to get her thumb on Brittany's clit, rubbing the hard nub with each thrust of her fingers. Brittany's cries were increasing in pitch even though it was obvious that she was trying to hold it in. Not for the first time, Santana wished that it were her and Brittany on that bed instead of Quinn and Mike.

_"San!_" Brittany cried into Santana's mouth, hips grinding down onto the smaller girl's hand once more before she froze, trembling, her inner walls gripping Santana's fingers tightly before they started fluttering and more warmth met Santana's palm the same time Mike started chanting _"Quinn Quinn Quinn QuinnQuinnQuinnQuinnQuinn"_.

Brittany's head flopped into Santana's neck, long blonde hair settling over Santana's face, some of it getting into her mouth. Santana made a face, working her tongue in an out of her mouth in an effort to get the hair out. The weird sound had Brittany turning her head slightly to peer at the other girl, which removed most of the hair from Santana's face. Brittany's expression was relaxed and content, a small smile playing about her lips as she breathed in and out. Santana could feel their heartbeats starting to settle and she couldn't help the smug smile that emerged.

"I am just_ that_good, hmm?"

Brittany grinned back. "We totally beat Quinn and Mike," She agreed. Then she tilted her head to the side, pulling Santana's attention to how hands were reaching for previously discarded clothes. Santana's smile turned predatory and wicked, but morphed into a pout when Brittany slapped a hand over her mouth, stopping her from calling out and embarrassing everyone in the room.

Dark eyes rolled when the couple above them took their own sweet time, uttering totally sappy declarations of love and a murmured statement of how Quinn was _beautiful_and no, he loved her for her and not her body, though that was a definite bonus. Santana snorted. No matter how charming and gentlemanly Mike was, he was still a boy.

Finally, they were gone. Brittany was the first one out from under the bed, making a beeline for the open door and making sure to close and lock it securely, before she tackled Santana to the mattress.

"You talked the talk," She told Santana, slowly pulling the bandana off her head and trailing it teasingly over the other girl's face, "But can you walk the walk?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said on LJ that this was the end, but I am writing a sequel that may or may not be published. We'll see.<br>**


End file.
